Boku to Majo no Jikan Manga
Boku to Majo no Jikan (ボクと魔女の時間, Time between Witch and Me) is a Japanese manga series written by Shin Arakawa. The first volume was released and began serialization in Jump SQ by Shueisha since 2011 and the manga series was finished in unknown. There are about total of six volumes released. Sypnosis It was supposed to be his most lucky day ever right? so how did he end up dying? And if he's dead why did he wake up in a lab with a strange girl who says she wants to examine him? Not only has his hair turned white and his eyes red, but he can't seem to be wounded by anything. So much for a lucky day huh? Characters Enji Enji Tsuzuri ( , Tsuzuri Enji)' '''is the main male protagonist of the series. He is a highschool student that died from an accident and was revived by Hakuu after. He currently works as Hakuu's assistant in the shop and underground until he pays back his debt to her. 'Hakuu' '''Hakuu' ( , Hakuu)' '''is the main female protagonist of the series. She was the one who saved Enji after getting a car accident. She is popularly known with the nickname crimson witch. Hakuu is the manager of Benihi Coffee and also works in an organization involving clis underground. 'Mari' '''Mari Mizuta '( , Mizuta Mari) is a supporting character in the series. She was a clis that was found by Enji and Hakuu in the academy and joined the others in the Benihi Coffee later on. Kankurou Kankurou Serizawa '( , ''Serizawa Kankurou) is a supporting character in the series. He is a speical officer that works with Hakuu in the underground that involves clis. '''Hiromi Hiromi Susutake '( , ''Susutake Hiromi) is a supporting character in the series. He is one of Enji's close friends and classmates. '''Rantarou Rantarou Oyama '( , ''Oyama Rantarou) is a supporting character in the series. He is a blockhead that was taken care of Hakuu after being found by Enji near the shop. '''Yaeka Yaeka Midorikawa '( , ''Midorikawa Yaeka) is a supporting character in the series. She is the close friend of Momo and always protects her from harm. Yaeka is also one of the clis inside the academy. '''Momo Momo Tanabashi '( , ''Tanabashi Momo) is a supporting character in the series. She was the girl who broke Mari's cellphone accident and worked temporarily in the Benihi Coffee to earn money to pay the damages. Momo is also one of the clis inside the academy. '''Naitou 'Naitou '( , Naitou) is a supporting character in the series. He is one of Enji's close friends and classmates. Naitou is called with a kun in his name and known as the innocent pervert by his classmates. Volumes Volume Covers Volume1-01.png|Volume 1 Volume2-01.png|Volume 2 Volume3-01.png|Volume 3 Volume4-01.png|Volume 4 Volume5-01.png|Volume 5 Volume6-01.png|Volume 6 Chapters Main Article: Boku to Majo no Jikan Chapters Chapter Covers Chapter1-01.png|Chapter 1 Chapter2-01.png|Chapter 2 Chapter3-01.png|Chapter 3 Chapter4-01.png|Chapter 4 Chapter5-01.png|Chapter 5 Chapter6-01.png|Chapter 6 Chapter7-01.png|Chapter 7 Chapter8-01.png|Chapter 8 Chapter9-01.png|Chapter 9 Chapter10-01.png|Chapter 10 Chapter11-01.png|Chapter 11 Chapter12-01.png|Chapter 12 Chapter13-01.png|Chapter 13 Chapter14-01.png|Chapter 14 Chapter15-01.png|Chapter 15 Chapter16-01.png|Chapter 16 Chapter17-01.png|Chapter 17 Category:Media